Many software applications, for example, Web applications, are designed to be highly scalable in order to simultaneously serve hundreds or thousands of users. These applications must be thoroughly tested to uncover and correct performance-related issues prior to software release.
Conventional test tools can be integrated with source code version control systems to aid developers in identifying code changes made between two successive software builds, for example, between a current build and the build immediately preceding the current build.